Double 'O' Johnny
by FanWriterJo
Summary: Johnny gets himself pulled into a great adventure with a pretty girl
1. Chapter 1

The pounding of his feet was the only sound he could hear this morning beating in rhythm with his heart rate as he pushed his limits and continued to run. It was a cool morning, they didn't get many of those in LA county and he was grateful for it as he stopped to lean over and catch his breath, letting the sweat drip into a pool beneath his face onto the pavement.

Johnny always enjoyed his morning runs before shift. It got his adrenaline flowing and ready for a rescue… this morning he would be using that energy well before his shift, however.

He could hear the screams growing louder as he rounded the corner of the path that led back into the woods. His eyes grew wide with a mixture of fear, anger, and heroism as he saw before him two men attacking a woman who had been thrown to the path, he ran forward towards them yelling…

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!..." Johnny was in a full run toward the men as they began to scatter and run off down the trail.

As Johnny approached the woman, who was waving her hands and screaming at him, he finally figured out what she was saying.

"I'm okay! I'm okay…. Help me up, please! He can't get away" the woman frantically tried to get herself up and start down the trail "He can't get away!"

"Who can't?" Johnny asked finally out of breath as he reached the womans side

"Please, I-I can't go after him… can you at least run up the trail there and see if you can tell which way they went?" the woman pleaded with him

"ugh….. yea….. sure" Johnny didn't know what else to say, and after all, how could he turn down a pretty face.

He turned and jolted up the trail where the men had run off to, he could see one of them in the distance and gave all of his effort to run faster and close the gap between them. His eyes were so focused on the trail ahead of him, he never saw the second man come up behind him.

He tackled Johnny to the ground with incredible force, planting Johnny's face into the sticks and leaves along the side of the trail, the man quickly flipped Johnny over and landed two perfect punches to his face. Johnny was so stunned by it all he barely gave any reaction or defense before passing out after the second blow to his face.

The man, satisfied Johnny would no longer be following him, got up and ran away.

** E**

Three black cars pulled over to a curb near the running trails in north LA county. Armed men quickly exited the vehicles and began to scour the trails.

Melissa Wellington had managed to limp gingerly down the trail to where she could see the motionless body of her "savior" laying off the side of the path. She lowered herself down beside him.

She whispered to herself through clenched teeth "please be okay…please be okay"

She gently touched Johnny's head and he stirred in response to her touch. The world was a blur as he tried to open his eyes and focus.

"I must be dreaming…" He slurred out and gave his Gage grin "You're beautiful…" he smiled again and closed his eyes in effort to lessen the spinning world around him.

Melissa smiled "It's not a dream. And you saved me… can you hear me?" she touched him again, unsure of whether or not he was still conscious

"y-yea … I'm here…. Just a little sleepy, and a little loopy" Johnny managed to flash his eyes open at her to give her a glimpse of reassurance. "we probably need to figure out how to get some help" He said reaching his hand up to rub his temples.

"no…. they'll be here any minute" Melissa heaved a heavy sigh

"Who…." Before Johnny could finish his sentence he saw a hoard of armed men running frantically towards them down the trail…

"MELISSA" the group was shouting to her as she put up a hand

The group stopped when they reached her and quickly cocked and aimed their weapons at Johnny.

"HEY! … now wait a minute!" Johnny instantly forgot about how much the sunlight hurt his head and pushed himself up to a sitting position in protest of the guns aimed at him "Just what's going on here?"

"Its okay guys…. he helped me … he didn't hurt me ….. we could both use a doctor I think though.." She looked up to one of the military looking men.

The men lowered their weapons and one of them pulled out a hand radio…

"Base this is lead 1… we've found her… she and another man here on scene will need some medical assistance…. Request transport for them with full security precautions and also full security measure in place for the nearest hospital"

"Lead 1, this is base… copy on that… we'll have ya'll outta there in a few minutes"

Johnny just laid back and rubbed his head. This was all just too confusing, and too early in the morning for all of this.

- To Be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Brackett stepped through the emergency room doors just as the sun had fully risen and was glaring against the side of the building. Still in his street clothes and carrying his briefcase, he made his way to his office to settle in for the day, get his stethoscope, and don his white coat. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his face in an attempt to wipe any remaining sleep from his eyes, as he approached the waiting room and saw Dixie already "into it" with some very business looking gentlemen.

"Would you all like to step into my office…" Dr. Brackett offered the quarreling group "Might be a little more private…" he added with the 'you better do it' tone to his voice as he extended his arm in the direction they should go.

The group continued their argument as they settled down into Brackett's office.

"Okay, okay…. Lets everyone be quiet for a minute!" Brackett threw his hands up in a stop motion "Now… this is my emergency department and I'm going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on… right now….. you, tell me what the story is" he said pointing to one of the men "and you keep quiet" he eyed over at Dixie

"Yes sir, as I was telling this nurse, we've got a high priority case that needs to be seen here… she is a princess from Sweden who's life has been threatened numerous times recently due to current affairs that her father is involved with…. She was attacked this morning and needs medical treatment…. But we require that you follow our strict guidelines… we need to be given a room that we will inspect first, no one will be allowed in or out once the princess arrives, so you need to have all tests that may possibly need to be done ready in her room before she gets here…. You will have two guards stationed inside and two out to insure her safety…. We ask you keep physical contact to a minimal and her identity is to remain a secret… here…" The man handed Brackett a file folder "This will be her identity…. You are not to ask her any questions beyond that of those needed to treat any injuries… will you do this?" The man questioned and waited for an answer.

"I can see why this all must have flustered you this morning Dix, but really I don't see why we can't comply with the guidelines you all need to follow… we'll be happy to serve her here at Rampart" Brackett smiled at the men

"That's not all…." The man added

"Oh?" Brackett questioned

"There was a second victim with our princess this morning, we would like to keep the same precautions with him. If you could, they could be in the same room together so they can both be monitored. And ask his identity remain untold as well…"

"Okay, we'll do our best." Brackett nodded at the gentlemen as they all stood to exit and began their preparations for their coming patients

"Dix, you go get the room ready, and take theses gentlemen with you to inspect it… let me know when we're ready to go, okay" Brackett asked

"Yes sir, this is your department." She smiled sarcastically "Gentlemen.." She held the door open for them and followed behind.

- TBC - sorry this is moving along so slowly, I don't have a lot of time to write this week… figured I'd at least continue it no matter how slowly though, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

It was unusual to see anything other than an ambulance or a squad back in to the emergency room doors. Several of the suited men lined the entrance and hallway down to exam room number 3. One of them came up to the back of the black van and opened the doors.

"Okay, its clear, lets get you guys inside….. Melissa please keep the blanket over your head… Mr. Gage, if you could, lift the hood of your jacket up and keep you head low to try and remain unseen. We've got wheelchairs here for both of you." The muscled guard offered his hand up to help them out of the back and into the chairs.

**EEE**

Dr. Brackett was impatiently waiting in the room with Dixie when the door opened up and the wheelchairs rolled in.

"You'll look at her first doctor…." The guard said

"Actually I'll check them both and treat whoever needs treatment first…this is still my emergency department, and I'm still the doctor" Brackett asserted himself

"Okay.." The guard backed off and went to stand in a corner of the room.

Brackett made his way over to Melissa "Hi there…. What've we got here?" He noted her one leg up in the wheelchair and the swelling and bruising taking place near her ankle "It'd be a little easier to treat you if you could remove the blanket from your head." She turned her head towards one of the guards and he gave her a nod that it was okay, "Thank you, that's much better…. Dix why don't you get vitals and an initial assessment on our second victim while I take a look at her and this foot."

"Sure thing, Kel" Dixie grabbed a BP cuff off of a nearby table and retrieved her stethoscope out of her shirt pocket.

Johnny hadn't made a peep since being wheeled in. He kept his hood on and face down. He wasn't sure if he was still supposed to be concealing his identity or not… but it would have to come out sooner or later during examination. He felt kind of sheepish being in the situation he was in, but the reality of the matter was that he was supposed to be to work in a little over an hour and somebody needed to know!

"Hi there, my name is Dixie….. what seems to be going on here with you today?" She asked lifting Johnny's wrist to take his pulse

"Head injury, was unconscious for a few minutes, some bruising around the ribs and stomach… don't think anything internal was done or anything broken…. have a slight headache, but I think I'm pretty stable….." He kept his head down

Dixie knew as soon as he talked that she recognized the voice.

"I know that voice…. John Gage!" She pulled his hood back to reveal one of her favorite dark haired paramedics. "Well what've you got yourself into now Johnny?" She looked down at him with a smirk on her face

"you know Dix…. I often ask myself that very same question…. rather frequently" He grinned back up at her

"Dix whadya go-…." Brackett stopped short looking up and seeing that it was Johnny "Johnny? …. Wasn't expecting to see you in here this morning… at least not this soon, your shift hasn't even started" Brackett smiled at his sarcastic comment to the young paramedic who often found himself in need of some form of medical assistance during his shifts.

"He's got a head injury Kel, some scrapes I'll clean up here… his vitals are good… he does have some bruising appearing on the skin on his torso…" Dix rambled the list out

"Okay….. well we'll step out the room for a moment then and get some pictures done…. I want full skull series and a shot of the ribs on Johnny and some shots of our female guests ankle here…" He gave his orders to the xray tech who was waiting with them in the room.

**EEEEEEEEE**

"Hey….how you holdin up?" Johnny whispered over to Melissa as they waited for the xrays to be processed and the Dr to come back in.

"okay… I guess….bored…as usual… boredom got me into this mess in the first place.." she sighed and gave a weak smile to Johnny

"aren't you a princess? … man, if I had that money, shew…. Its endless what you can do!" Johnny smiled back at her

"its endless the things you can buy, maybe, not the things you can do…. Its more like being a prisoner, always trapped, never free to just get away and do whatever I want to do… to be alone and not constantly watched" she sighed heavily

"from this morning it looks like you need to be watched… those men, they wanted to hurt you, to take you…"

"so let em' take me….maybe my father would actually miss me for once" her voice softened and she laid her head back

"That's enough talking Melissa…." The guard near the door firmly ordered. She said nothing back, only nodded at him silently and closed her eyes.

Johnny wanted so much to just leap up from his chair and wrap his arms around her in the biggest bear hug he could muster up, he figured he would meet the barrel of a gun in his face if he did that though. He made sure the guards weren't paying much attention and snuck his hand over to Melissa's wheelchair, found her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back and opened her eyes back up to smile over at him.

- TBC- thanks for reviews so far… I'm hoping Monday to be able to sit down and write a longer chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Note: Thanks for all of the comments and feedback so far! I will try my best to listen to the feedback I have gotten.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie returned to the exam room holding two sets of x-rays. Brackett placed them along the light panels and flipped the switch on so everyone could see the pictures.

"Well Melis- I mean Jane it looks like you escaped this without any breaking of your bones this time, you do have some bruising and a nasty sprain, however, nurse McCall here will wrap it up for you and you should stay off of it for several days, ice it and elevate it as much as possible." Brackett smiled and nodded to Dixie giving her the go ahead to wrap it up. "And you Johnny.."

Johnny interrupted "you don't have to tell me Doc, I'm sure I got a concussion of some kind" he shook his head at himself

"Yes, you do but its minor and I don't expect any problems from it, I want you back in here in a few days to get cleared for duty though, just to be on the safe side. Your ribs look good, just some bruising, might be a little sore but again I expect a full recovery" He gave Johnny a reassuring tap to the shoulder and smile

"Duty?" Melissa questioned looking over at Johnny "are you some kind of police officer or something?"

Johnny smiled over at her "No, not an officer, I'm a firefighter paramedic"

"A para-what?" She scrunched her eyebrows together in curiosity

"A paramedic" Dr. Brackett interjected "He helps people in emergency situations if they are sick or hurt, he takes care of them and he talks to me and makes sure they get here safely to the hospital, he's one of the best we've got!" He smiled Johnny's way

"Wow, that sounds like an exciting job!" Melissa's eyes lit up at the thought of the adventures he must get to go on.

"Yea, it is, you know I get to fight fires too, as long as no one is sick" Johnny gave a grin to her

"and you can add hero duty to that list too, after this morning" she winked at him and he felt his cheeks turn red

"What did happen this morning?" Dixie questioned him

Her inquiry was cut short by one of the suited men near the door, however.

"That'll be enough Melissa! If she's all wrapped up, I think its time we be going, we'll get you to a safe house and have a nurse there to look after you" The suited man said

"I don't want to go!" Melissa pursed her lips shut in anger and looked down

"Lets not go through this again. You know your life could be at stake, look what happened to you this morning! If it hadn't been for him (he pointed to Johnny) we wouldn't even be having this conversation, you'd be gone" The man pointed out

"I'll go, on one condition then" she barely whispered out "He goes with me!"

The men looked at each other, at Dr. Brackett, and then to Johnny who then looked over to Melissa.

"Please Johnny?" She begged "you can even take care of me, you're a paramedic, its your job to take care of me, right?" She batted her eyes toward him and gave him a smile he couldn't resist.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" He shrugged his shoulders "as long as I'm cleared with these gentlemen" he nodded toward the guards.

Dixie rolled her eyes slightly at Johnny's weakness to females, but had to smile at it too.

"I'll agree to it, for the moment" The man said "I'm only interested in getting you out of here as soon as possible, and if that's what it takes, then so be it!"

"We'll um, give the department a call and let them know to send in a replacement for you since you're, uh, injured" Brackett smiled and patted Johnny on the back "be good now, I don't want to see you back here, okay?"

"Now that's a deal!" Johnny smiled up at his friends

**EEEEEE**

Johnny and Melissa were now back in the familiar black van and speeding away to their destination.

"So, you know where we're headed to?" He asked her

"No, they tell me nothing." She looked upon the men with anger in her eyes "Like I said before, its prison"

"Awe, c'mon, it can't really be that bad. I'll show ya!" He gave her reassurance in his grin.

They rode for what felt close to an hour in silence when the van finally came to a halt and the engine was turned off.

'We must be here' Johnny thought to himself.

Johnny hopped out of the side door that was opened up for him and turned around to offer his hand and assistance to Melissa. The "henchmen" brought around a wheelchair for her to make things easier. Johnny took a minute to take in his surroundings. They had driven far from the city and into the mountains. He tried to see if he could identify any landmarks to get some sort of an idea as to where exactly they were, but he had no luck. It was beautiful though and he decided this was going to turn out great! A gorgeous girl, the rolling hills, this day couldn't get better.

That thought, however, would turn out to be far from the truth. As Johnny manned steering the wheelchair inside the house, no one noticed the eyes on them. Up the hill, behind the house, a camouflaged man sat looking through binoculars. He thumbed a radio to life that he was holding in his other hand.

"This is Steve, we've got the girl, they've just arrived at safe house number 3, get the other guys and we'll rendezvous at point A, there are 6 men here guarding the house and 1 extra inside, most of them should be out of here within the next couple of hours though, we'll move then, over." The man took one last look around the house and then proceeded to leave to meet up with his team.

**EEEEEE **

Inside Johnny couldn't stop his mouth from gaping open as he took in the vast wealth this family must have. The house was beautiful inside and out, furnished with anything and everything plus more, and this was just a safe house? He couldn't believe it. The guards all took up positions on the outside of the house, leaving Johnny alone inside with Melissa.

Johnny walked over to her sitting on the couch where they had moved her, he also noticed a slight look of pain etched on her face as she leaned down attempting to rub some of the pain out of her ankle.

"Here, let me help" Johnny offered bringing over some pillows to prop her ankle up "I'll go get some ice for that, and some Tylenol, I'll have you feeling more comfortable in no time" He gave his Gage smile to her

"okay, thanks Johnny" she laid back on a couch pillow and shut her eyes in a gentle rest.

She gladly took the pills and water the Johnny offered to her, and then motioned for him to come and sit down in the chair near her. She ran her hand through her hair and then laid it to rest on her chest.

"I'm sorry Johnny, this must all be so strange to you, in all honesty, its strange for me too, I just, I—this morning really scared me, and I feel so alone, I know you don't know me too well, nor I you, but I feel safe with you, even if its just a little bit" Melissa opened her eyes up to see him listening intently to her "I'm sure you've got questions or things you'd like to say, go ahead, ask away" She smiled

"Its okay, I know what it's like to be alone. I'm not married and I don't have any family around. I've got the guys at the fire station, I've got some friends and acquaintances, but even with all that, at the end of the day, I know what its like to come back to an empty house, no one to talk to, no one to share your life with, and when you're sick or hurt, I know what its like to really feel all alone." He looked into her eyes as he spoke and she could feel the compassion and understanding in his voice.

"So who are you exactly?" He gave a little laugh to lighten up the mood some "I've gathered you're a princess and that you're a pretty valuable young lady, why don't you fill me in on the rest of the story." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on a nearby stool "My ears are all yours!"

-TBC, sorry I couldn't write more today and I'm leaving you sort of hanging there, be back with more tomorrow hopefully! Thanks for the reads and reviews!


End file.
